With the development of electronics communication industries in recent years, an electronic device, such as a cellular phone, an electronics organizer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a digital camera etc., have become widely used. The electronic device has a plurality of key buttons disposed on a housing. Currently, although a demand on the key button has decreased as a touch screen is used, the electronic device is still equipped with the key buttons for simple and fast manipulations. Although it is intended to install a large touch screen in a limited space with an increase in the use of the touch screen, there are restrictions caused by such key buttons.
Accordingly there is a need for to provide a key apparatus in replacement of a plurality of key buttons to beautify an exterior of an electronic device and to improve usability.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.